


summer love

by lxonardo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Picnics, ok well more specifically nb gay kurapika they're still mlm yknow, they/them pronouns for kurapika :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: leorio and kurapika take their children out for a family picnic on a summer day and it's a fun and loving time
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	summer love

**Author's Note:**

> it's the found family for me. it's the wanting the main hxh characters to be happy and together for me. it's th  
> even if no one else appreciates them at least i can look back in a few years and cry at this because they're all happy

The sky was cloudless and blue, with the bright, blaring sun as an exception. It was a relatively hot afternoon, but not the hottest it’ll be this summer. The hotter days awaited in August, as it was currently mid-July. There was still that warm summer breeze that made everything feel serene.

An open field with bright wildflowers and overgrown grass was the perfect place for a picnic. It was about a thirty mile trip from Swardani City, and everyone had arrived there by noon. Leorio drove, with Kurapika in the passenger while the kids were being noisy in the back. At one point, the three kids got so loud Leorio threatened to turn the car around if they didn’t keep it down. Everyone knew it was an empty threat, but they obeyed and lowered the volume, which the two adults appreciated. The med-student was unaware that they've began to whisper about him in the back, but still had his suspicions.

After finding a parking spot, the kids all rushed out, racing towards the park. Leorio grumbled, annoyed he wasn't able to give them a brief lecture about behavior and respectability. His partner always thought that was pointless to do whenever they all went out. ' _They're all responsible kids. Lay off a little._ ' They once said, interrupting his speech, which Leorio angrily retorted, _'None of you know how to act normally! I have to do this!'_ They were mostly convinced that the kids, or at least the Zoldyck siblings, favored them, which they could live with. 

To be fair, he had a point. All of them have been responsible for felonies, except for him. 

There didn’t seem to be a ton of people today, most likely due to the weather, and Leorio was grateful for that. Whenever they’d all get into trouble, he’d always seemed to take the blame. Probably because he was the most responsible out of everyone. Maybe the lecture wouldn't have been worth it, anyway. 

Opening the trunk, Leorio pulled out a big tote bag, inside a blanket, food containers, books, bottled drinks, napkins, and plates. Shutting the trunk and double locking the car as a precaution, he slipped the straps over his shoulder, seeing that Kurapika had waited for him at the side of the car.

They were wearing a light blue gingham sundress, with a white undershirt underneath. The dress was long, as it reached to below their knees, as they wore white strapped sandals and a sun hat with a matching white ribbon. Half of their hair was pinned up, the rest falling just above their shoulders. Their blond hair with a light blue outfit looked good on them. Alluka helped fix their hair, because she’s always wanted to play and feel their hair, as she always believed it looked so soft. She had used one of her blue butterfly clips to pin up thier hair, as it matched with their outfit. She also wore a pink butterfly clip on her own hair, claiming she wanted to match with them. It wasn’t too often they wore feminine clothing out in public, or anywhere, but Alluka insisted they'd look cute, and she was right. Kurapika would be lying if they said that they didn't want to try it out more often. 

Leorio obviously supported them no matter how they presented, obnoxious about it most of the time. Upon seeing them dressed up for the first time, he picked them up and swung them around, gushing about how beautiful they looked. He planted many kisses all over their face, making their face red, before yelling at him to put them down. Kurapika swatted at him, complaining that he still needed to get everything ready before the kids arrived at their apartment. They both knew that they enjoyed that sudden sprout of attention, even though they wouldn't admit it. 

They also briefly argued about Kurapika binding for the day, as the family outing was going to be most of the day. They’d had a history of overbinding, and once Leorio found out, he made sure they took a break from wearing their binder. Kurapika was unreasonably frustrated at first, but eventually gave in, admitting that their chest had felt tighter than it used to be. He also made sure to do check-ups on them, as well as taking them to a doctor appointments. As a few months passed, Leorio let them wear their binder on occasion, mostly for errands or dates that wouldn’t last more than a few hours. They grumbled about the conditions, still doing so as they genuinely want to take better care of their body. 

However, not being able to wear a binder made them feel slightly insecure. Their chest wasn’t on the larger side, which they were immensely grateful for, but it could still be noticeable if they wore tight clothing. It helps knowing they have friends who don’t really care, or even pay attention to that, and that Leorio reassures them whenever they get particularly dysphoric. 

They smiled at him, making Leorio’s heart flutter. He loved their smile so much, and he always wanted to kiss them whenever they did. He took their hand, and they walked into the park in search to set their picnic spot.

Leorio was wearing something a bit more drastic, a bright, blue hawai’ian shirt with a white tank top underneath, tucked into khakis with a black belt. He wore knee length socks with dark blue crocs that Gon had gotten him as a present. 

When Kurapika first saw his outfit, they stifled a laugh, biting their fingertips. Leorio jumped to defend himself, ' _It looks nice! Don’t be fucking rude!'_

_'I didn't say anything,'_ they chuckled, pulling down his face to easily kiss his cheek. _'You're right. It does look...interesting.'_

Killua wasn’t as merciful. He howled in laughter, gesturing his outfit, asking if that’s really what he was wearing. Alluka frowned at him, punching her brother in the arm and scolded him for being rude. Leorio thanked her, glad that _someone_ appreciated his taste in fashion. She was wearing a light pink dress, with black fringes and a ribbon separating the top and bottom half. 

_'You’re borderline dressing like Gon,'_ Killua said, as the one mentioned gasped dramatically. His outfit was a white tank with an open black button-up with light blue lightning patterns, and black shorts. He also had a matching chain necklace along with a chain hooked to his leather belt. Alluka convinced him to wear a light blue pin in his hair, as it matched his shirt, and he could never say no to her.

' _Hey! I like how I dress!'_ Gon quickly defended, sticking out his tongue at him. He was wearing a light green with a frog face design, in a bright, cartoon style, with cameo shorts. He also wore green crocs, matching with Leorio's blue ones. Killua scanned him, looking up and down with a unamused expression. 

If he was to be compared to anyone in regards to fashion taste, he was glad it was Gon. He didn’t ever care about what people thought of him, at least in regards to presentation, and he admired that. So what if he wore all green?

~

After a bit of searching, the couple had finally found a spot, underneath a small willow tree that was further away from the entrance. They began setting up, placing the blanket first along with the tupperware, drinks, plates, and napkins. About thirty or so feet away was a small lake, where the kids were by.

They all were putting on sun-block, which Gon insisted upon, mentioning how the siblings especially needed some as they were pale and could easily get a sunburn. Killua mocked him, secretly admiring his concern for them, helping put some on his sister and them himself. Gon happily helped apply sunblock on his back, shooting Alluka a death glare as a knowing smirk was plastered on her face. The other was unaware, just happy he had an excuse to touch his bare back.

After Killua returned the favor applying sunblock on his back, Gon immediately pulled him into the lake, catching him off guard. Gon was laughing, unprepared when Killua attacked him head-on as he tumbled him into the water. They proceeded to wrestle in the water, careful not to be too rough to not drown the other.

Alluka beamed in laughter, backing away from the edge of the lake to avoid getting splashed. She didn’t bring a swimsuit, and there was no way she was getting her hair and outfit wet. Having her small basket in her hand, she went to go pick the small daisies that surrounded the lake, planning on making flower crowns for everyone.

Kurapika watched from the blanket, a book opened in their hand. They softly chuckled at the two, recalling how they first met all those years ago. It was nice how they stayed with each other all these years. They comfortably sat crisscross, leaning against the tree trunk. Glancing over to Leorio, who was setting the plates and napkins, they sighed softly, feeling at ease. They were glad that all of them were here together, as a family. It was the first time since before they've lost their clan that they've felt truly at home.

“We just got here, you’re already setting up?” they asked with a small grin, watching as he finished up.

“Well, you can never be too prepared,” he shrugged, pulling out a bottle of cider and setting it near the stacked cups. “What, would you rather me do something else?

They noticed his sly smile, as he made his way over, cuddling up to them.

“I wasn't applying anything of the sort,” Kurapika flatly replied, feeling as his hand made its way on their hip, pulling them closer. As they made no means to push him away, Leorio planted a kiss on their cheek. 

“Right,” Leorio chuckled, unconvinced. “Since you won’t admit it, I will. You want kisses.”

They looked away, covering their grin with their book. “Maybe.”

He threw his hand around them, peppering them in light kisses on their cheek, careful not to overwhelm them. Kurapika let out a squeak, dropping the book to grasp on his arm in an attempt to pull him off. He let go for a second, only to reach back in to gently cup their face, with a gleeful smile.

“Are you trying to suffocate me?” Kurapika chided, face and eyes red. They placed their hands on top of his, keeping them there. Leorio rubbed their noises before leaving a chaste kiss on top, his eyes soft.

“In kisses, yeah.” 

He leaned in and gently kissed them, and they immediately kissed back. They weren’t aware that a certain Zoldyck was watching them, as she cherished their love. She then looked over at Gon and Killua, who were near the center of the lake, seeing that they were still roughhousing, but in a loving, playful way. It was intriguing how both pairs expressed affection in different ways, yet both types were just as powerful as one another's.

“I really am third-wheeling for two couples, huh?” She thought out loud with a sigh, a sad smile on her face. Picking up more daisies, she put them in her basket. She decided that they had enough to make the flower crowns.

_It seems so. Hopefully we can experience that type of love one day._ Nanika responded, Alluka nodding in agreement. For now, they’ll both continue to be supportive of their family, as they all love them and they love them.

Not long after, Gon and Killua got out of the lake, both agreeing to help Alluka make flower crowns. Gon was a natural, as he first taught her when they first met, but Killua struggled. They both teased him, straining his ego and claimed that he can do it on his own, proceeding to make another failed attempt at a crown. Grumbling to himself, Gon and Alluka gave each other a specific look, and they both hugged him from each side. 

“Ugh! Let go!” Killua exclaimed, making no effort to push either away. They hugged tighter, both of them simultaneously planting a kiss on both cheeks. His cheeks immediately turned crimson, both of them giggling and teasing him.

They let go, Killua crossing his arms and holding up his head, a stern look on his face. “You guys are mean.”

“Why? Because we love you?” Gon prodded, wrapping a hand around his waist. “You rather we didn’t? Because I know that’s a lie!”

“Yeah! We’re gonna love you no matter what!” Alluka chimed in, repeatedly poking his face. “So deal with it!”

Killua stifled a smile, emphasizing his huff to cover it. He really did love them, along with Kurapika and Leorio. But these two were particularly special to them, something that the two adults understood. This was the family he deserved, and he was grateful for it.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed in defeat, swinging his arms around both their necks and brought them close to his chest, careful not to crush. “I love you guys too.”

“Aw!”

“ _KIII_!” Gon cheered, effortlessly escaping his grasp to squish his face, ignoring the mortified look on Killua. “You love us!”

“Go—” He was interrupted with a chaste kiss on his lips, hearing Alluka burst out laughing. He stammered, covering his reddened face in embarrassment.

“You’re so hopelessly gay!” She teased, clapping to cheer Gon on. He gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging.

“I wouldn’t say hopeless.. because we’re together and there’s nothing hopeless about that!” Gon declared, kissing the side of his head before releasing him.

“Thanks, Gon, for defending me from my homophobic sister,” Killua joked, blowing a raspberry towards her.

“I’m not homophobic! How dare you insinuate that!” Alluka defended, crossing her arms. “You’re transphobic just for saying that.”

“Wh— Hey! That’s not fair!” Killua frowned. “I saved you from our transphobic, abusive family! You made a comment implying how I’m hopeless because I’m gay. Those are different!”

The other sibling giggled, knowing neither of them were genuinely upset. “I know, and I’ll always love and support you, Brother.”

“Aw, you guys!” Gon cooed, teary eyed. “You’re gonna make me cry over your love for each other!”

Killua rolled his eyes, his turn at squishing his cheeks. “Dummy, we do this literally every other day.”

“I know, but it’s _sooo_ cute,” he sniffed, with Alluka reaching into her basket to pull out a tissue for him to blow into. He tends to get snotty when he cries.

“You know what’s cuter?” Alluka prompted, putting the used tissue in a small plastic bag. She knew it was a good call to bring a few.

“Killua?” Gon asked. Killua sputtered before flicking his nose. He wailed, attacking his face by pinching his cheeks, initiating a small play fight.

“Yes, but not what I was thinking,” she said, even though she was sure neither of them paid attention at that point. _I was gonna say frogs and kittens. Because that's what those two remind me of._ She told Nanika, who only giggled. 

~

“Kids! Lunchtime!” Leorio called out from the picnic spot. _Damn, I really feel like a father._

The two boys who were wrestling each other froze, looking at him then at each other. Forgetting what they were fighting about, they scrambled over each other, racing towards the picnic. _Boys_. Alluka sighed, rolling her eyes and standing up to casually follow them. 

“ _HEY_! Don’t crash into the setting, I took time sorting everything out!”

“Didn’t that take you like, five minutes?” Kurapika snickered, raising an eyebrow.

Leorio grunted, ignoring their taunt.

Killua stopped abruptly a few feet away from the blanket, as Gon followed close. However, due to his uncontrollable momentum, Gon didn’t show any signs of slowing down, which Killua took notice and quickly scooped him up before he could crash into the setting. Leorio exhaled, unaware he had been holding his breath, and grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you, Killua, for controlling your boyfriend.”

Gon pouted, puffing his cheeks and sticking his tongue at him. He withered out of his grip, landing on his feet and plopping down on the ground. Grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist, he yanked him down, Killua stumbling as he sat next to him and scowled at him. He flashed him with a sincere, innocuous smile. Alluka soon arrived and sat down next to her brother, ignoring the mini feud between the two.

Leorio started giving out sandwiches, each one made to everyone’s specific tastes. Gon’s stood out the most, as it was a green veggie wrap that looked over packed. As much as Killua respected his vegetarian lifestyle, he couldn’t help but gag at the sight. Gon and Alluka always hassled him on eating more fruits and vegetables, which he sometimes does. He should probably consume more. 

“Hey, Kurapika?” Alluka perked up, holding her sandwich in one hand while twisting a lock of her hair with the other. “Can you brush my hair again when we’re done?”

Alluka loved having her hair brushed. It must have been because she loved receiving any head-related affection. They already briefly brushed her hair before they left, also helping by adding pink beads and pins. It only felt fair since she did their hair. Sure, she enjoyed having Killua brush her hair, but only for comfort, not if she’s getting ready to go somewhere. His own hair was barely kept, how could she trust him to help pamper her? Kurapika was more gentle, having a mother's touch. In a way, she looked up to them as a motherly-figure, as well as the others did, which they were honored by

“Of course,” Kurapika smiled. As much as they loved Gon and Killua, it was also nice having Alluka in their family, as she was like a little sister they never had. She, alike themself, also tried to keep things in an orderly fashion, which was helpful. 

She beamed happily as she continued with her sandwiches, quietly humming a tune.

“What, do you not like it when I brush your hair?” Killua pretended to be offended, placing his hand over his chest.

“You can brush mine!” Gon chimed, ruffling up his own hair. “If you’d prefer I brush yours, that’s fine too!”

“I didn’t bring a brush, and I doubt you brought one,” he retorted, as he felt a pair of fingers wavering between his short locks.

“That’s okay,” the other glided his fingers through slowly, cautious of knots. “We have our fingers!”

“Can you two stop being gay at the dinner table, please?” Leorio teased, smugly drinking his cup of cider.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. _I Make Out With My Partner All Over The Food_.”

“We were not making out all over the food!” Leorio blushed, almost spilling his drink. Kurapika laughed at his dismay, covering their mouth with their fingertips.

“You kinda were,” Alluka intervened, stifling a giggle.

“You were watching us?” Leorio’s face reddened even more, unaware of his tightened grip on his sandwich.

“Not necessarily on purpose! You two were just so cute..” She placed her hand underneath her chin, sighing dreamily. “I can’t wait to find love like that.”

“Not before I threaten anyone who tries to pursue you,” Killua flashed a cocky grin, holding out a hand and extracting his claws. It’s been a while since he's done that, and the motion felt foreign to him.

“Hopefully you’ll be like, living with Gon in some cottage deep in some woods by the time I find someone,” Alluka rolled her eyes at him. “You’ve mentioned you’d go anywhere with him, countless times, and since he’s a nature boy, it seems fitting.”

His face reddened, refusing to look at his boyfriend, who no doubt was beaming and blushing himself. He solemnly looked at the ground. “It be your own family…”

“Ah, to be fair, I kinda knew that already!” Gon reassured, which didn’t make him feel better. “But you'd live in a cottage with me? Can we take take of refugee and sick animals?”

“Only if you promise not to get too attached to them.” He didn’t really want to look forward to living in a house that always smelt like animals, though it wasn't a completely unpleasant idea.

“Sorry, I can’t promise that,” he admitted, biting into his sandwich. Killua groaned, leaning his head on his shoulder with a small smile. 

They all continued to chatter amongst themselves, all of them eventually finishing their lunches. Alluka had lent Kurapika a hairbrush she brought in order to brush her hair, as they did so while she conversed with the two boys and occasionally with Leorio. Leorio grabbed a strawberry from a small fruit package, holding it towards them. They glanced over, still brushing, slightly opening their mouth as they were being fed the strawberry. It was a sweet one, not too juicy. Leorio popped the rest in his own mouth, stem included, leaving Kurapika dumbfounded.

“Did you just—” they stopped themself, slightly annoyed he ruined a cute moment. “Never mind.”

“What? They’re edible! And Gon probably eats the stem, you're gonna call him weird for that?”

“Wait, you’re not supposed to eat the stem?” Gon asked genuinely, receiving a distraught look from Killua.

“No, you’re not. But you're _you_ , so it’s okay if you do it,” He sneered. His nose was flicked, and he hissed, covering it. “What was that for?!”

“For being a meanie!” Gon took a big strawberry and ate it in one bite, barely chewing before swallowing. He then grabbed his chain necklace and slightly pulled him closer downwards, not wanting to break it, kissing his forehead. “And that’s for me forgiving you.”

Kurapika blinked. They found it strange how their relationship was different from Leorio and theirs, but quite similar at the same time. At least in terms of teasing one another. “Do you guys always do that?”

“Not always! Sometimes it’s the other way around!” Gon squeezed Killua’s hand in his, with a cheeky grin. “Have we done a double date? Can we go on a double date with you and Leorio?”

“Who says I want to go on a double date with those losers?” Killua jested, his boyfriend nudging him playfully.

“Wow, I hate you too. As if it wouldn’t be already weird going on one with two seventeen-year olds,” Leorio scoffed. “They can’t even drink! Where’d we even go?”

“Them being significantly younger than us is the least weird thing about this whole ordeal,” Kurapika retorted, now braiding a small section of Alluka’s hair with a pink tie on their wrist. “Recalling how we all met. Also, you’re capable of ordering non-alcoholic drinks.”

“Hello, single person still here,” Alluka pointed to herself, enjoying the conversation, but also slightly aggravated. “If you’re all going to talk about dating plans, could you at least do it when I’m not here? I don’t like being reminded that I’m lonely.”

Gon's demeanor fell remorse. He crawled over to her, hugging her from the front. . “You’re never alone. I’m sorry we made you feel that way, Alluka.”

Killua joined in awkwardly from the side, embracing them both. “Yeah, we’re sorry. We’ll get ice cream later?”

Alluka smiled, hugging them both. She was never truly upset, but she liked the attention. “Your treat.”

Kurapika managed to maneuver the stand of hair they’ve been braiding for the room for their embrace. They felt guilty for being somewhat responsible for Alluka’s feelings, as they understood her abandonment issues. They refrained from putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, even though they wanted to. They weren't always good expressing sympathy, but step-by-step, they're learning. Leorio is a big help for that. Eventually finishing braiding, they tied the end of her hair with the tie. Her hair was long and silky, and also kept and healthy, which Kurapika envied just a little. For the longest time, their hair had been unhealthy with split ends due to not taking care of themself, but due to Leorio's constant reminders, they've been taking better care of their hygiene and mental health. 

“Thanks, ‘Pika!” She admired her braid, her blue eyes twinkling. They handed her back her brush, which she took and placed it in her bag.

"Oh! You can keep the butterfly clip, if you want! It looks better on you than it ever did on me,” Alluka beamed, reaching in her bag once more to pull out the flower crowns from previously.

She handed them out, placing them on top of each head, along with Kurapika’s hat, and then on her own. They politely thanked her for both things, feeling a warm, vulnerable sensation. 

Kurapika reaches to touch the clip in their hair, then moves to the crown. Receiving gifts was an overwhelming feeling for them, materialistic or handcrafted, but they’ve been doing better about accepting them. They glanced over towards Leorio, who was smiling warmly as he caught their glance. He took their hand, squeezing it as to reaffirm them, nodding. He kissed the top of their hand, placing the palm on his cheek, his own hand still on top. Their entire face reddened, as they tenderly stroked his stubbled face, smiling back.

Before Killua could protest their public display of affection, he noticed Gon motioned that they leave, which he obliged. Alluka got up, taking Gon’s hand, ran in the direction of the small forest. He had promised her to tell her about any plant and insect she wanted to know about, and he loved having an excuse to show off both his entomologist and botanical knowledge. Killua followed, taking Gon's hand, claiming he would to _'only make sure he doesn’t show her any freaky bugs'_ but they both knew he just wanted to be around his two favorite people.

The two adults hardly noticed that they left, Leorio moving to rest his head on their lap, which was relatively comfortable for both of them. They pet his hair, thankful they were able to find a new family, friends, and lover. Maybe 'new' wasn't the right word, as he's known all of them for a while. But regardless, it was a family they could rely on, and would do everything in the power to protect it. 

“Give me a smooch,” the taller man pleaded, his eyes closed.

“I don’t know,” Kurapika hummed, twirling a lock in their finger. “Do you deserve one?”

“Please?”

They sighed contentedly, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him. His cologne lingered from his skin, which was the more pleasant, less abrasive kind. They pulled away after a few seconds, hearing Leorio audibly whine.

Smirking, they picked up their book and opened it to where they left off. “Behave, and you might receive more later.”

“I always do.”

_Right_. Kurapika rolled their eyes, still smiling, having one hand stroking his hair. They would be lying if they believed that this wasn't one of the best experiences and memories they've had. 


End file.
